hardcorelevelingwarriorfandomcom-20200214-history
Roy Han/Misc.
|alttextcolor = #FFFFFF |tab1 = Introduction |tab2 = Gallery |tab3 = Personality |tab4 = Skills, Abilities & Items |tab5 = History |tab6 = Relationships |tab7 = Misc. }} Major Battles * Sword Master vs Zero * Keynes, Oz & Alpaca Man vs RMT Mania Team * Keynes, Oz & Alpaca Man vs Hardcore Leveling Warrior's Party * Novelist Han vs Cobalt Castle undead * Bamboo Spear Man, Oz & Alpaca Man vs Team Light * Sword Master, Alpaca Man and Novelist Han vs Multiple GF-999 * Sword Master vs Constant * Sword Master vs Nathan Han * Sword Master vs Sam Han * Sword Master vs Giga Magic Soldier Notes & Trivia * Roy Han's game name, Sword Master was mentioned by Dark in Episode 19 but his real name was revealed in Episode 21. * Roy Han was first seen in a flashback in Episode 6 and his Sword Master silhouette was first seen in Episode 6. The Corrupted Spirit of Grasses materialised a strong enemy that took on Sword Master's appearance in Episode 19. His first true appearance in the series was in Episode 21. * He is the only player that has been seen with the ability to use multiple characters at the same time in Lucid Adventure. * Roy Han splitting himself into three pays homage to the Christian doctrine of the Holy Trinity, where there is only one God in three hypostases: while distinct in their relations with each other, they are stated to be one in all else, co-equal, co-eternal and consubstantial, and each is God, whole and entire. * It is implied but not specifically stated that the poison that Zero tried spreading through Roy Han's avatar in Lucid Adventure is the cause of his illness in the real world and the reason why using his ultimate skills takes such a toll on his avatar. * Fans have compared Roy Han's motivations and will to several other characters from various novels, mangas and films. ** Yoo Byung Jun from the Korean light novel series, The [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Legendary_Moonlight_Sculptor Legendary Moonlight Sculptor]. ''' He is the owner of Unicorn Corporation and Creator of the popular VRMMORPG, Royal Road. He is (secretly) in search of an heir. The main attraction of the Royal Road is the reward that the first player to unite all the continents under one banner and become Emperor will gain. The prize money for achieving this goal is 10% of the Unicorn Corporation's sales for one month. In reality, Yoo Byung Jun has ordered Goddess Versailles to transfer the winner all of his shares, wealth and technology (this includes genetic manipulation of the winner), making him the strongest entity in the world. ** James Halliday from the science fiction novel and movie, ''Ready Player One. '''He was the creator of OASIS, a massive online simulation used by billions of people in the story's dystopian future setting. When the story begins, the late Halliday has just willed a major prize to whosoever finds a unique, hidden easter egg in his VR realm, the OASIS. The terms of the will would give the finder his half-trillion-dollar fortune, along with administrative control over the OASIS itself. ** Gol D. Roger from the popular pirate adventure manga and anime, ''[https://onepiece.fandom.com/wiki/One_Piece_(Manga) '''One Piece']''. He was a legendary pirate who held the title of 'Pirate King' and owned the legendary treasure known as "One Piece". Just as he was about to be executed by the World Government to discourage piracy, his last words had the opposite impact. He stated that anyone who can find his treasure can claim it. As such, this made Roger single-handedly responsible for starting the Golden Age of Pirates. References Category:Character Subpages